NCIS: Brotherly Talk
by TnJAGAz
Summary: So Tim and Delilah are getting [spoiler alert] and they are having a [spoiler alert] I know the obligations of "Bull" make it tough for MW aka ADDiN to even have a long- distance talk with Tim, but I think seeing how Tony had practically adopted him as a little brother, we should at least hear from him – in typical DiNozzo fashion.


NCIS

Title: **Brotherly Talk**

Author: TnJAGAz

Rating: G/PG [some language, violence, etc.]

Classification: An NCIS Tale

Spoilers: Anything from Seasons 1-14.

Summary and Author Notes: So Tim and Delilah are getting [spoiler alert] and they are having a [spoiler alert] I know the obligations of "Bull" make it tough for MW aka ADDiN to even have a long- distance talk with Tim, but I think seeing how Tony had practically adopted him as a little brother, we should at least hear from him – in typical DiNozzo fashion.

Darn it - major faux pas! #%%$^%! knew there was something missing ... think I come up with these things by myself? WRONG! Thanks to my wife for the editing and who puts up with me writing about these shows. And of course, for all the help and feedback from rosensara and LauraBF that made this little vignette possible.

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the property of Donald Bellisario/Charles Johnson/Shane Brennan, Gary Glasberg, Mark Harmon, Belisarius Productions, Paramount Pictures and Columbia Broadcasting Service Entertainment – this story is for non-profit entertainment of NCIS fans only. No copyright infringement is intended or implied.

 **Tim and Delilah McGee's Apartment [aka Tony's old apartment]  
Washington, DC**

 **Tim was lying in bed thinking** back on how great the evening had gone. The only thing that was missing – was Tony. _You can't have everything,_ his logical mind told him, _Tony's got his own life and responsibilities—_

He was stopped in mid-admonishment by the attention signal from his laptop letting him know someone was trying to talk with him via Skype. _At this hour? Who would be calling now?_

True, he hadn't heard from Abigail Borin or Stan Burley, but would they call at this time of night? He decided he wasn't going to figure this out lying in bed. Carefully he pulled himself out, hoping not the disturb Delilah, for her part she mumbled softly, turned, and dug deeper into her pillow.

Tim put on his house-shoes and grabbed his smoking jacket that Delilah had gotten him as birthday present. Not only was it great for helping when he suffered writer's block, like his meerschaum pipe, but it also served as a pretty nifty robe.

The laptop continued trilling causing Delilah to turn over and groan. "It's okay, honey, I'll take care of it," Tim said to her sleeping form.

"Thank you, Timmm….good husband…" she murmured and rolled back over on her stomach.

Tim smiled at the comment until the trilling laptop interrupted that happy thought. He turned back to the machine and walked toward it. "Okay, okay, okay, I'm here, who—

As Tim tapped some keys to open the video image of the caller, he was treated to the smiling face of one Anthony D. DiNozzo.

"Tony?! What are doing calling at this hour?"

"Well, Timothy, 'this hour' as you call it, is not so late for those of us in Israel," Tony said wryly by way of an explanation.

Tim shook his head. "Sorry, Tony, I forgot about the time difference." Then a thought occurred to him."Wait, what are you still doing in Israel anyway?"

The former senior agent gave Tim that beatific smile of his. He was up to something "All in good time, Tim," In the background the current senior agent of the DC Major Case Response Team could hear the high-pitched squealing of a little girl, and the throaty laughter of none other than Senior. And there was a third person laughing…and it almost sounded like… nah, it was just his imagination and the late hour….

"Sounds like you're having fun playing Dad," Tim said ignoring the urge to grill Tony about that third voice.

"Oh, this is serious stuff McTrivializer," Tony said with mock seriousness. "Tali and Dad are on the hunt for me – we're playing Cowboys and Indians."

"Uh huh, so which are you, the Cowboy or the Indian?" the MIT grad asked.

Tony gave him a artificial look of concern. "Tim, I'm shocked, you know I can't pass up the chance to play my fah vor ite character, ah hah ha, ha," he said, lapsing into a pretty good imitation of John Wayne.

Tim gave him a wry smile. "You're right, I should have known better, sorry."

Tony though, was on to his next order of business. "Apology almost accepted. Hey, I tried to call earlier, but couldn't get through. You said something about a big announcement?"

Tim thought everyone had heard, thanks to a certain Goth leaning Forensic Specialist. "Abby didn't tell you?"

Tony shook his head. "She tried but I wouldn't let her – claimed I was having connection issues." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

Tim couldn't believe this. "Then you didn't hear."

The former Baltimore police detective gave him a look that he usually reserved only for suspects under interrogation or when he wanted Tim to spill the beans about something. "C'mon McSuspense Master, give! What's the big news?"

Tim gave the image of Tony a big grin. "Delilah and I got married, tonight, I mean, last night."

Tony looked at him for a moment and then chuckled. "Well, I knew you were going to do it, but what prompted the moving up of the date?" The detective voice was back again.

"We just wanted to have an intimate wedding with Family-" As soon as he said that, he felt regret seeing Tony's face fall a little. "Sorry, Tony."

But the former MCRT senior agent quickly recovered. "Hey, don't worry about it. I can't just hop on plane and instantly be there. So that's why you couldn't answer my call…"

Tim nodded and explained. "Yeah, we were exchanging our vows, Jimmy did the officiating."

Tony's eyebrows rose for a moment before he lapsed into that winning DiNozzo smile. "So in addition to now being a doctor, the Autopsy Gremlin is also a Reverend…"

Tony had heard via Abby and Ellie that Jimmy had spilled the beans about passing his exam while trying to keep a young man from killing himself, but apparently nothing about this latest twist in Jimmy Palmer's life.

Tim got a dopey smile on his face as he thought back to that moment. "Yeah, it was great ceremony, Tony."

"Did the Boss make an appearance? More importantly, did he say more than his usual three words?"

They were both were well aware that Leroy Jethro Gibbs was not given to being talkative. But Tim had to tell him what had happened. "He gave me his watch, Tony."

Again Tony's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The special watch he only wears on special occasions?"

Tim nodded again. "Yeah, the very same."

Tony gave a low whistle and shook his head. "Wow, Tim, that is big. Like San Andreas Fault, Loch Ness Monster big."

Tim agreed. "I was pretty stunned, too. I think he gave it to me to let me know things were going to be all right."

Tony's eyebrows knitted up. "What do you mean?"

Tim began his faltering explanation. "Delilah and I, well, more me than Delilah, was in a swivet over the wedding plans, you know- the wedding invitations, the tux, the whole deal…"

Tony immediately nodded his understanding. "Yeah." It had been a rough week for the former Norfolk Probie agent, now lead senior agent and crime writer extraordinaire.

Tim continued. "Then Delilah passed out-I was such a mess, I took her to the hospital-I really thought this was the end, Tony."

Tony gave Tim a warm reassuring smile. The one reserved for friends…and for family. "I'm glad it wasn't, Tim. You deserve her, and she deserves you."

Their relationship had come a long way since his first days as Tony and Kate's Probie agent. "Thanks, Tony."

"So what did the doctor say?"

Now Tim was back to grinning again. Really, he couldn't help it. "Delilah passed out because of stress and-"

Tony gave him his 'I want the answer, Tim' look. "And? C'mon Timmy, don't keep me in suspense."

"Delilah and I are pregnant! Well, Delilah is, but we're going to have a child, Tony!"

Tony gave him a surprised laugh. "That is great news, Tim! Congratulations!"

"Thanks, Tony, I just wish you could have been there for the wedding and the announcement."

"Well you're making up for that now…but now I have a surprise for you-" Tony turned away from the screen for a moment. "Uht oh! Looks like they found me!"

Tim could hear Tali screeching as her chubby little hands reached for her father's waist. Tim could also hear Senior's throaty laugh and that other person again.

Tim could tell that Tony was enjoying his new family, but he wanted to know more about this 'DiNozzo bolt from the blue'. "What's the surprise, Tony?" Tim asked through all the din.

"I'll let her tell you… he turned the laptop to causing the image to momentarily blur as the laptop's built-in camera shifted focus.

Tim's mind whirled the possibilities. _Her!? Her who? Borin? E.J.? Jeanne-_

"Shalom, Tim."

The MIT grad couldn't believe who he was seeing. The long dark curls she had worn the last time he saw her were back, and she had a smile on her face that made her look the happiest she had looked in years!"

"Ziva!" Tim yelled as he looked closer at the screen "Ziva, you're alive!"

"I'm sorry we didn't tell you until now, Tim," Ziva said in Hebrew to her former fellow agent.

Tim though was still trying to process Ziva being alive. "Wha…how…."

"Honey, who are talking to at this hour—Oh My God! Ziva! Ziva David, is that you?!" Tim turned to see that his pregnant wife had gotten out of her bed, into her wheelchair and was making her way over to where he was sitting.

"Whoa there, Lady McPregnant, we don't want you fainting again from too much stress." Tony said gently admonishing her.

Delilah gave Ziva and Tony a smirk as she rolled up next to her husband. "I'm surprised Tim didn't keel over when he saw you, Ziva."

"Are you saying that McNerves of Steel fainted, Delilah?" Tony asked, with obvious delight at this news.

Tim's new partner couldn't resist. "When he was told I was pregnant, yes, he fell flat on his back. Out cold," she reported.

"I did *not* pass out cold," Tim said petulantly.

Delilah turned and gave him an 'are you kidding me' look before turning back to the screen. "He did so, Tony. In fact, he hit his head against the closet door next to my bed when he went down. The doctor said he was lucky he didn't have a concussion."

Tony was now practically crowing with laughter. Even Ziva had mischievous grin on her face. "Oh McGee, that is so you!" she said as she erupted into laughter.

Tony nodded still chuckling. "Oh it is! This is priceless! I guess I'll have to call him McFainter now."

"Tony, please," Tim said weakly trying to deflect the teasing. It was just like old times – the times Tim would rather forget...

"Live with it, McFainter," Tony said glibly, obviously enjoying the moment.

Tim tried to get the conversation back on track. "Tony, what's this other news that you have?"

It worked. "Well, now that everyone is here, I guess I can tell. Ziva and I are getting married – again." Before Tim or Delilah could speak, he continued. "This time, a public ceremony. She's finished with her deep cover operation, so we can let the proverbial cat out of the bag."

"You will be coming to our 'official' wedding, won't you?" Tim asked. He didn't want Tony to miss his second wedding – even if it was just for show.

Tony exchanged a smile with Ziva before looking back at the screen. "The DiNozzos would not miss it."

"Ziva, how does it feel to be married to Tony DiNozzo?" Delilah asked with a knowing smirk.

She gave Tony an impish sideways look. "It has its moments. Delilah, I'm so happy for you…"

Tony's eyes suddenly brightened. "Hey Tim, maybe we'll make it a double wedding," he interjected.

Tim shook his head. "Tony, no! It was bad enough planning the original one-"

But Anthony DiNozzo was on a roll. "Bah, you just didn't have access to the master wedding planner, Senior, at the time."

Tim and Delilah shared a shocked look. Suddenly all their plans were up in the air, again.

"Dad, Delilah and Tim need help planning a double wedding! Do you think Tali can parole you long enough so you can come to the phone and talk to them?"

 **-Finis**


End file.
